


Bathe

by impiarum



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, First Kiss, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impiarum/pseuds/impiarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because they love each other, and always have done...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



I'm not sure I can do this story justice, given that it's so gorgeous...

 

But fuck it. I'll try :D

 

 

And!!! And!!! I made a proper animation. Don't get too excited - it's not very long, and the timing is a bit off to fit with the music. But is was fun to make...

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has anything they particularly want to see, let me know! I can't promise anything, but ideas, prompts and inspirations are always welcome!
> 
> And thanks as always to everyone who gets this far to read the notes... :D


End file.
